My Nephew
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Miles wonders if he would have gone to save Danny if anyone other then Charlie had come to ask him. WARNING: Major character death, AU, rape


**Prompt: Miles takes care of Danny after he's been raped and taumatized.**

**I went a little farther with this prompt then was prob intended by the writer and didn't focus on the rape so much as Miles relationship with Danny because of Charlie. Hope you like it and I challenge you to continue with this prompt. :)**

* * *

Miles had never met his nephew; the boy didn't truly exist in his mind outside pictures he'd seen. A part of him sometimes wonders what would have happened if Charlie had died with her father and another had come to him, hoping for his help to get Danny back, what would he have done? Would he have gone this far, risking his neck to save a nephew he'd never met? He'd relented and decided to help Charlie because he had a relationship with her, however brief. He remembered visiting her when she was five years old and sneaking her out in the middle of the night for ice cream. At least he knew her, but never had he met the boy, the only child of their bloodline left.

She's dead now, killed by a militia man. Now he has to make a choice, he can try and save Danny or he can walk away. He's good at walking away, but he doesn't know if he can do it this time. He made a promise to Charlie, did promises hold after death? Maybe. He felt like any promise to her would.

God, why was he even here? The boy was stupid, he'd confronted militia men, he deserved whatever punishment he got.

The part of him that wants to run in the middle of the night is quieted when he remembers Charlie's beautiful cobalt eyes, pleading with him to help her. They'd been large and innocent, a girl that had never been more then a mile from her home. She'd been brave, something he never was. She'd loved someone enough to go on an almost definite suicide mission to find him, when she had no way of knowing if he would turn her down or not. Something tells him she had a plan for that to though. She hadn't been stupid, she'd known he was her only hope, so she had to have something up her sleeve coming to see him, some way of convincing him should he say no. She was smart, and cunning when she needed to be. In the end he always stayed, because she went so far to get him.

When the group arrived at Philly, he told them to stay put, it'd be easier to get Danny by himself. He tore through the guards and soldiers that he'd trained with an anger and hatred he'd never felt before. The hatred wasn't because they'd taken Danny, probably beating him and raping him as he knew they did, it was because these men had played some part in Charlie's death. He'd lost faith in everything when he left Bass, but when Charlie came into his life he'd done something he'd never thought he'd do again, love. These men shared the uniform of the one that had taken Charlie from him, they were to blame for taking the only one he loved.

Finding Danny wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, he was locked away in a corner room, not to difficult to find. He hadn't expected the boy to be so beautiful, even with blood covering his skin. He was fit and strong but he looked so small curled up in the corner, tears streaming down his face as he begged Miles not to hurt him.

"I won't hurt you," he'd whispered to the boy, kneeling before him with a gentleness he'd learned a long time ago. He hadn't considered the fact that Danny was young and strong and blonde, everything Bass craved. When Bass raped a prisoner, it was always worse then the others and Danny had definitely been raped. "Charlie sent me."

The boy's blue eyes had widened, reminding him of Charlie's. He shared her innocent gaze even though he had been through hell. Danny went with Miles eagerly, still unaware of his sister's death. They ran through the prison undetected until they reached the end. Of course it was Bass that stood in the doorway, blocking their escape.

"Miles, how are you?" he'd greeted him. Miles felt Danny shaking behind him, his hands twisting into the back of Miles' shirt for comfort. This was the boy Charlie had loved so much, had died for, he would not let her down.

"Let us go Bass, he's just a kid."

"Come now Miles, let's be reasonable. I'll let you go, unharmed, so you can return to your little niece, but you have to leave Danny here with me," Bass had countered with that stupid smile still clear on his face.

"Please don't let him take me," Danny'd begged.

"_Give me the girl Miles," a militia soldier yelled. "We'll let you go."_

"_Please don't let him take me," Charlie cried, holding his arm tightly._

He sounded just like her, his soft voice pleading with Miles to save him just as she had. He would not dishonor her, he wouldn't. He didn't kill Bass, a decision he still isn't sure he regrets, but they get passed him. They run, until their outside the city and reunited with the group.

Nora set up camp with Aaron and they both fell asleep quickly. Miles can't sleep though, Danny is shaking and crying and Miles can't just let him. He pulls the boy into the woods and holds him tightly, telling him that he will never abandon him, the same words he once told Charlie. Danny breaks down, talking about Bass and how sick the man had made him feel. He knows this, having seen his old friend at "play" but he lets Danny continue.

"He would have them bring me to his room. He wouldn't let anyone else touch me. He was really nice to me, always making sure I was ok and stroking my hair. He'd kiss me when I cried and whisper that he loved me when I told him no. When I fought him he'd cry and hit me till I couldn't breath, then he'd hold me and have me breath with him till the attack was over."

He nodded, letting the boy cry over his ordeal. Anger coursed through his veins, but it wasn't because what Bass had done to Danny was awful, it was because he could imagine Charlie's reaction to the news. He found himself wanting to kill Bass, because that's what Charlie would want.

They parted ways, Aaron returning home, Nora returning to the rebels, and Miles and Danny settling in a little town in Alabama. Miles didn't go after Bass, even though he wanted too, he couldn't leave Danny by himself. The poor boy had gone through so much, he was scared of his own shadow. The small town had accepted them and Danny's new little quirks with great ease. They knew something bad had happened to Danny and they treated him kindly and with kid gloves.

Danny eventually settled down enough, though he couldn't sleep on a luxury bed anymore and he still cried in his sleep but somehow he formed a relationship with one of the girls in the town, eventually having one child with her, though she informed Miles that they didn't have sex often as he would cry whenever she showed him any tenderness.

Miles never truly came to love Danny, even after all he'd gone through with the boy. His protective nature over Danny was simply the product of his love for Charlie. While he cared for Danny, everything he did for him was because of Charlie. There was no love for Danny without Charlie but there was love for Charlie without Danny. It was odd, even a little wrong, but none of that mattered, not in this world anyway.

* * *

**A/n sorry if there was mistakes or sentences that don't make sense, it's 2:00 am over here. :P Hope you like it.**


End file.
